the_realm_of_the_solunar_eclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Patronus Charm
General Information About This Charm The Patronus Charm can provide quite a long list of benefits for the caster and or the caster's target, it is my goal to list and explain as much of them as I possibly can right here in this page. I will organize this page with a list and then each following section will be each listed item in detail. I highly suggest before you read any further that you follow this link to read a list of things to keep in mind before, during and after attempting any magic contained here in this wiki, thank you and Blessed Be )O( Through each section I will provide explanation of each item in the list, it can be noted that several of these items may overlap and more than one may be included in the explanation of the item in question, I do not apologize for this blending of notes at all, I purposefully use this as a way to demonstrate the complexity and simplicity of the Patronus Charm and in extension the very nature of magic itself. Accuracy Authority Astral Projection Banishment Building Clarity Communication Conjuration Divination Evocation Focusing Healing Illumination Immunity Inspiration Invisibility Invocation Memory Restoration Memory Strengthening Nature Persuasion Protection Relationships Speed Strength Transfiguration Truth Patronus Charm and Accuracy The Patonus Charm can provide the caster with varying levels of accuracy in many ways, through examples and tips and tricks I will attempt to explain how. Example 1: Accuracy in School If someone has a test coming up of some kind and they wish to achieve high marks on it, the Patronus can definitely lend it's hand in helping with that. When the caster is about to study then they should follow the steps and this should provide what is desired. When the caster is about to study they should set up the study session with as much comfort as they can Right before they actually start studying, they should use this study session as the strong memory for the fuel of the Patronus. Through the duration of the study session, the caster should address the Patronus peridically, and during parts that seem a bit difficult should be when the Patrous should be kept in mind Then at the end of the study session the caster can dismiss the Patonus if they choose to or they may keep it in tact, especially if it is right before bed. However, if the caster wishes to keep the Patronus in tact, then the caster should request that the Patronus should mesh with them and strengthen the casters memory. Either way when it is time for the test then the caster should conjure the patronus with the study session as the stong memory and mentally tell it to stay by the caster's side for the duration of the test. And enjoy the good marks afterwards. Now, if the caster chooses they can perform this spell completely on their own, or if they wish (and if the test giver) allows it, the caster may choose to involve any of the following things while studying and then again while taking the test. Different Incantations for the Different Forms of the Patronus Charm